The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television is increasingly popular. Providing various types of content to users on-demand is desirable. When delivering content, a content distribution system obtains various content and transmits the content to a user device such as a set top box. Various computers, routers and such are used in the process. Because of the various processes involved, content may be misrouted and, therefore, the wrong content file may be provided to the user.